candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 July 2016
10:59 look 12:34 I think there's reason for it 12:34 Between me and you two, Emma may have talked rude about Hilda 12:50 o/ 12:51 Hm? That guy in BWS2 seems to be gone 12:51 Cannot see any of his edits 12:51 Did he finally got blocked? 12:52 There were an impostor today 12:53 Apparently not 12:54 Rose shortened his block, because he may not be impostor at all 12:55 Mega 12:55 Please DON'T use the troll list 12:55 What if there a good user you think is a bad user? 12:56 Like Fiona of Amber 01:00 Hey Bo 01:00 Bp? 01:01 A-ha 01:01 The guy is not dead yet 01:03 Who, Meg? 01:04 Hello Stephen! 01:04 Hi guys 10:55 Edwin91476 @104 because the bombs still can spawn. 10:55 Bp101697 I think level 2462 is still H-VH if not IH. 10:55 Edwin91476 Hey minute :-D I forgot that 104 is jelly. 10:55 Bp101697 How do you think for 22 moves instead of 35 for level 104? 10:55 Edwin91476 Then it's SH. 10:57 Bp101697 How do you think? 10:57 Edwin91476 SH. 10:58 Bp101697 Okay. But it is too harsh to remove many moves like this? Like 1336. 10:58 Bp101697 50 to 22. 10:58 Edwin91476 Still SH There are just five colours~ 10:59 Bp101697 Yep. But level 1336 is.... Impossible hard. *impossibly Magic mixers are hard to clear. 11:00 Edwin91476 But I don't really think it's hard. Did I tell you 1335 and 1336 just used 1 try to complete it? :D But I stuck in 1334 for 4 days. 11:01 Bp101697 Yep and I say :o o.o I found 1334 easier than 1335 and 1336. 11:02 Edwin91476 In fact I think: 1335 is IH, but 1336 is VH is enough. 1334 you can see some fireworks. 11:02 Bp101697 I think both are IH and NI. I use planty of boosters to pass that episode. 11:02 Edwin91476 of Evil spawners exploding. 11:02 Bp101697 *plenty 11:03 Edwin91476 But 1334 1335 and 1336 also are interesting levels, but 1337 is easier but boring. 11:05 Bp101697 I think all are boring. And hard. 11:05 Edwin91476 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MultipleUpload Do you know this page? 11:05 Bp101697 1337 is much easier than those. 11:06 Edwin91476 But 1337 is boring. 11:06 Bp101697 I know and I use that page to upload many images. 11:06 Edwin91476 So I just know this page yesterday -_- 11:06 Bp101697 And next episode... Also boring. And very hard. 11:06 Edwin91476 Agree -_- 11:07 Bp101697 1344 and 1348 are insanely hard, while 1351 is not for me Now only IH level is 1344 for me. *1348 11:07 Edwin91476 Candied Cliffs is a part of 'Small board Contest' 11:08 Bp101697 Yep. And i strongly dislike when there are more than 2 consecutive IH episodes. 11:08 Edwin91476 It common now, you need to accept it. 11:08 Bp101697 All episodes from 106 (except 112 and 119) are all IH or higher. But I found Teasprings is hell. And Vanilla Valley easier. And Milky Marina is not IH. But level 1571 is most interesting. Others... Boredom and too hard. 11:11 Edwin91476 What's the mystery soawn rate of 1571? 11:11 Bp101697 1 every 1 move. 11:11 Edwin91476 Seems missed there. 11:13 Bp101697 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_804_(CCR) What difficulty in your opinion? 11:14 Edwin91476 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Level_2466_(SCCS)_Notes.png http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Level_2467_(SCCS)_Notes.png 11:14 Bp101697 Tell me first. 11:14 Edwin91476 804 - Icings... Really IH-Hell. Really IH-Hell. test 11:15 Bp101697 @Edwin Level 2466 is quite interesting. 11:15 Edwin91476 But I still didn't think the orders. 11:16 Bp101697 2467 Boredom and seems similar to level you have shown to me. 11:16 Edwin91476 File:Level might be release.png This? Something changed. 11:16 Bp101697 Yes, and worse! 11:17 Edwin91476 I need to ask that TV show host why she need to make a such hard level. So Seb agreed to let her level to release soon. 11:17 Bp101697 Alright. I also dislike 6-color levels, so my episodes 61-63 have no 6-color levels. And very many 4-color levels. 11:18 Edwin91476 The subtitle says: Seb: I like this design (Really hard) Host: It's beautiful` 11:18 Bp101697 23/45 levels have 4 colors. 11:18 Edwin91476 I also dislike 6-colour levels. So: 26/45 in world 45 is four colour levels. 11:20 Bp101697 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Chocolate_Cove How do you think about this episode? 11:20 Edwin91476 Quite hard for beginers. 11:21 Bp101697 But levels 156-170. I think it's not too hard except levels 156, 163, and 166 11:21 Edwin91476 For beginners. 11:22 Bp101697 And 13 out of 15 levels have 40 moves! Bp101697 has gone to crush some candies. Bp101697 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 11:22 Edwin91476 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Level_2467_(SCCS)_Notes.png What do you think for 40 moves? 11:23 Bp101697 Impossibly hard. 11:23 Edwin91476 But CB+CB is there. 11:23 Bp101697 Unacceptable unless color reduction. Still too hard to clear cake bombs. 11:24 Edwin91476 Then ask her, not me. 11:24 Bp101697 Cake bombs on the top are harder to clear than bottom ones. 11:24 Edwin91476 There are not cake in bottom. If 60 moves? But it's not reasonable for levels over 1025 has more than 50 moves. And decorating this level is time-waste. 11:27 Bp101697 Maybe. 11:28 Edwin91476 If 60 moves, what is the difficulty? 11:28 Bp101697 IH. It's unlikely to pass it easily. 11:28 Edwin91476 Then 75 moves. Like that level in Toffee Tower. 11:29 Bp101697 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_446_(CCR) How do you think about this? I think you should reduce one color and 40 moves. (Reasonable challenge level) 11:30 Edwin91476 Then SE/M, too easy. 11:30 Bp101697 I think it's still quite challenging. 11:30 Edwin91476 To 446? 11:31 Bp101697 Nope, your level 2467. 11:31 Edwin91476 (fp) Then 75 moves, seems too many moves. 60 is enough. 11:32 Bp101697 Maybe. How about my level 446? 36 moves to crush 49 jellies. 11:34 Edwin91476 Then now is VH, not hard enough to be IH. 11:34 Bp101697 Alright. 11:35 Edwin91476 'I think you should reduce one color and 40 moves.', this is SE/M. Ok bye for a minute. 11:35 Bp101697 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_468_(CCR) Original = 15-move bombs and 36 jellies with 50 moves. My fanon = 17-move bombs and 48 jellies in 29 moves. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 11:45 Edwin91476 VH. Really bye! Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Mossy Mos has joined the Candy Kingdom. Mossy Mos has gone to crush some candies. Bp101697 has gone to crush some candies. Michael, The Lord Of Wikia has gone to crush some candies. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has gone to crush some candies. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has gone to crush some candies. 3primetime3 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 2:03 3primetime3 Oh my geezus, I'm only on World Six. 2:04 Megaphantaze A-ha 2:05 3primetime3 This will take a while. WikiaTNT has joined the Candy Kingdom. 3primetime3 has gone to crush some candies. 2:09 WikiaTNT Hi WikiaTNT has gone to crush some candies. WikiaTNT has joined the Candy Kingdom. WikiaTNT has gone to crush some candies. WikiaTNT has joined the Candy Kingdom. 3:03 WikiaTNT Hi WikiaTNT has gone to crush some candies. WikiaTNT has joined the Candy Kingdom. WikiaTNT has gone to crush some candies. WikiaTNT has joined the Candy Kingdom. WikiaTNT has gone to crush some candies. Not real name has joined the Candy Kingdom. 6:28 Not real name Hi mega and Cg56goe4 6:28 Megaphantaze hey I think it's bot 6:28 Not real name I know its bot I mean not a bot Its DCG himself Then he copy pastes the chat into chat logs 6:30 Megaphantaze So a manual bot 3primetime3 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 6:30 Megaphantaze AIDCG is automatic bot 6:30 Not real name Yrs Hey prime 6:30 3primetime3 Hey NRN. 6:31 Not real name Pm please Test Not real name has gone to crush some candies. Not real name has joined the Candy Kingdom. 6:43 Not real name Test 6:44 3primetime3 1625 passed omg. Easier on web. Not real name has gone to crush some candies. 6:46 3primetime3 Level 1626 3primetime3 has gone to crush some candies. BrianBear has joined the Candy Kingdom. 3primetime3 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 6:51 BrianBear does anyone know about the glitch in level 1347? 6:52 3primetime3 Not really. 6:53 BrianBear I brought down the 4 cherries and thought I passed but no candy crush. then I saw that there was another cherry on the conveyor. so I lost even though I brought down 4 cherries 6:55 3primetime3 Strange. I don't know why that would happen. Is it on mobile only or computer too? 6:59 BrianBear it is on my computer 6:59 3primetime3 Perhaps you want to add it to the page? Not real name has joined the Candy Kingdom. 3primetime3 has gone to crush some candies. 7:00 Not real name AIDCG=bot account,automatic Cg56goe4=regular user account, manual 3primetime3 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 7:06 Not real name Brb 3primetime3 has gone to crush some candies. 7:06 Not real name I had to take a bath I mean Im back 7:07 BrianBear I made a note on the page BrianBear has gone to crush some candies. Megaphantaze has gone to crush some candies. Not real name has gone to crush some candies. Not real name has joined the Candy Kingdom. Not real name has gone to crush some candies. Michael, The Lord Of Wikia has joined the Candy Kingdom. Michael, The Lord Of Wikia has gone to crush some candies. 2016 07 18